Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $9$ and the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the product of $-6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-8x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(-8x+9)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(-8x+9)}$ $-6(-8x+9)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-8x+9)+8$.